


Bonsoir

by caprice_business



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Night at the Museum, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Minor Asahi Azumane/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu is a Dork, Post - Canon, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi are married, So I’m very sorry about that, The end is kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business
Summary: Daichi and Koushi found themselves at a lost for words. There weren't enough words to string their utter fear and shock as they heard the growls of the T-Rex, the worst part, it wasn't a dreamDay 2: MuseumOr: A Night at The Museum - Haikyuu!! fusion, featuring Nishinoya Yuu!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931737
Kudos: 6
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Bonsoir

**Author's Note:**

> Night at The Museum was my childhood, so I decided to base it off of that. Enjoy!

Daichi and Koushi found themselves in quite a predicament. Actually, the word predicament was too shallow of a word to even describe this...atrocity. What was so bad about it? Well, it all boils down to four not so simple things.

1) They were locked in the Smithsonian, the biggest fucking museum in America. How the guard didn’t notice that they were  **still** inside was a mystery?

2) Their flight back to Japan was at  **10** in the morning, and if they somehow managed to miraculously exit the damn place, they probably still won’t make it in time because taxi’s don’t pass by this area unless the Smithsonian’s open, and Ubers tend to get pretty shady at night. 

3) Plane tickets were expensive, and if they had to buy new ones because they missed their damn flight then Daichi might have to work night shifts too. Suga would probably take more offers to substitute classes if they had too. They’d lose time for each other, and that wasn’t a good thought.

And 4) The museum was fucking alive.

Yes, it was alive, there was a fucking dinosaur skeleton running around the pre-historic exhibit, along with a few snakes and a flailing whale. There was a huge ass mammoth ramming into the souvenir shop. Alexander the Great was monologuing to a disinterested Aristotle. The angels and cupids were flirting with one another. Monkeys were running around rogue and swinging from the lights, the trees, hell, there was even a monkey inside a damn rocket ship. Speaking of the rocket ship, it was about to take off and blast into kingdom come in ten minutes, complete with its control staff. Oh, and a wild Amelia Earhart was running towards the planes, which were suspended from the air. 

This wasn’t on the fucking itinerary.

To say Koushi was horrified was an understatement. It was horrific, and he did not want to deal with this shit. The talking Einstein bobbleheads freaked him out enough, but here they were, him and Daichi, hiding from a fucking T-Rex! Grabbing shit left and right to make sure the rogue bullets, rocks and arrows weren’t going to pierce into them and kill them on their damn honeymoon.

This was supposed to be a honeymoon that served many purposes, bonding, sex, and information. This trip to the Smithsonian was supposed to be a place where he would gather information for his lesson plans for his elementary students, and all in all, have a good time with his newlywed husband, and Daichi just wanted to buy a shirt so he can rub it into his co-worker’s faces that he went there. But it just had to turn into a damn inescapable nightmare! He was pretty surprised he hadn’t passed out yet. He was impressed at how his mind was still processing information.

Then again, the first graders were kind of similar to dinosaurs. With all their screaming and whatnot, but that was fine since they were adorable. Dinosaurs are not.

Daichi didn’t usually get scared, but he had to admit that the Smithsonian, at night, with live T-rexes and shit that’s extinct just running around freely was nightmare fuel. He felt like he was in that dinosaur movie Tsukishima ranted to them about. Now that he thought about it, he was sure Tsukishima would be ecstatic at the fact dinosaurs were running around. But he was no dinosaur enthusiast, no, he was a cop! And honestly, he just wanted to relax with Koushi, but damn it all then. 

They were just running around from different exhibits, Daichi snatching an actual sword from the suit of armour in the roman exhibit. Oh shit, swords were heavy. How the fuck did they manage to carry these? Or maybe the sword was just too heavy than normal, he did take it from the biggest stand, and it was at least a good foot taller than Daichi.

Daichi took Koushi’s hand and ran, Koushi stumbling slightly yet regaining his footing as they ran towards the children's area. Koushi was hyperventilating as he heard slithering and hissing.

Koushi wanted to pinch himself, convince himself that this was just a nightmare and he was probably clinging onto Daichi in real life. Daichi would wake him up and tell him that it was just a dream and they’d fall back asleep, cuddling. But no! This was real life, and as crazy as this all seemed he just had to keep his cool so that they won’t die inside this place, because he was pretty sure there was an exhibit with Nazi soldiers with guns, and he wasn’t taking his chances with that. They were not about to be paint splatter on a wall.

They entered into the children’s area and hid behind one of the slides. Both of them were out of breath, sweating. He and Koushi crouched on the ground behind the slide. Daichi looked at Koushi, a look of uncertainty in his eyes. Daichi wished he had a gun. Koushi managed to snag a few ball pit balls and put him next to him. In case someone attacked, he could throw those as a distraction.

There was a moment of silence as Daichi anxiously held his sword in front of him, placing a hand out to Koushi instinctively, and he took it. He used his other free hand to grab one of the bigger balls, which wasn’t a ball at all, but a foam cube. If he hit that elephant it could fall over and crash onto the ground, the question was if he could throw it far enough.

The only things that could be heard were the faint squeaking of their shoes against the waxed floor and Daichi and Koushi’s quivering breaths. The silence was genuinely terrifying, way more frightening than when they heard the rogue roars and growls of the humongous carnivore. Or the howling of the wolves.

Suddenly, the lights flickered open, and Daichi had to squint at the sudden brightness. He turned to Koushi, who was blinking owlishly, his grip on the cube loosening as he squeaked out a shy squeal, and in different circumstances, Daichi would’ve thought that was adorable. But he couldn’t, because right now they were fearing for their lives over living statues.

Koushi sighed. The lights were open, did that mean that someone was inside? And if so, could they please hurry the fuck up and guide them to the damn exit. Their life would be in their debt forever. 

They heard stomping once more. But they seemed lighter, faster than the ones they were hearing a few moments ago. They also heard frantic thumping and the loud, shrill squeaking of shoes. Koushi calmly set the cube back down and clung onto Daichi, digging his nails into his arm. Daichi groaned a little at his tight grip but shrugged. 

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Daichi whispered to Koushi as he resumed his stance, which was surprisingly better than before. He released a quivering sigh as he held the sword up. Why the fuck did the museum not keep the real swords in a safe place? Like that safe thing, they had underground, you know, the storage area? They could just place fake replicas in its stead. 

Then again, people weren’t usually in a situation in which they had to take stuff from the exhibit to protect themselves, since shit wasn’t lurking about in the morning. 

The footsteps became louder as they echoed and bounced on the walls. They seemed to be relatively calmer, was it a person? Please be a person, but not one of those statues, or those Nazi’s, or anything from this museum in general! 

They didn’t expect to hear chuckling. They were laughing? Who in their right mind would laugh? At this? They heard the beating of wings and squealing as it flew into their area, landing on the slide. Daichi and Koushi looked up, confused. 

“How could the day guard miss that? Two people? I’m pretty sure they’re scarred for life.” They said as they chuckled.

Daichi found himself dropping the sword, Koushi’s eyes widening as they heard the voice. It was unmistakably familiar. They knew who this was. Daichi found himself slowly standing up, Koushi following as they turned around to face in the direction the voice was coming from.

Koushi gasped as he rubbed his eyes. There was no mistaking that rogue blonde streak of hair, and his short stature. Not to mention how his smile reached his eyes. Daichi just blinked. He found himself clearing his throat, and with uncertainty, he asked. “Noya?”

Nishinoya turned around to face them, a smile on his face as he bit into his chocolate bar. “Yo! Daichi-san!”

Honestly, Koushi had never been more befuddled, terrified and confused than he had ever been at that moment, and Daichi couldn’t blame him, he was a bit frightened himself.

\--

“So you’re a nightguard because you hear about…” Daichi paused, his eyes falling onto the wolf that was softly snoring and growling beside Nishinoya. “this?” He continued, uncertainty laced in his tone as he shifted in his seat. 

It felt very uncomfortable being beside a sleeping wolf, one that looked like it was about to gang up on them with that T-rex. Speaking of the T-rex, he was a friendly giant, literally cuddling up against Koushi as it played with the foam balls in the pit. He couldn’t believe that what was the same creature that was ravaging at them just moments ago. 

“Yup! Heard it from the old guard, Nick, he was a regular at our shop.” Nishinoya replied as he stroked the wolf’s fur. These things used to terrify him, but he learned a few things and turns out all they needed was a bit of compassion. They were pretty huge softies.

Koushi wiggled out of the dinosaur's claws and walked towards them. With a sigh, he asked, “Do you know how we could get to the airport?”

Nishinoya turned to face Koushi. “By car, of course, there’s a shit ton of them here, we can take one of them for a spin and I can bring them back before anyone notices.” Koushi raised a brow at Nishinoya’s suggestion, but the latter just shrugged.

“Did that once with Asahi, I brought him here before his flight so I could tell him that I wasn’t going insane. Almost fainted when he saw Rick-” 

“Who’s Rick?” Daichi interjected. Nishinoya pointed to 

the ash grey wolf. 

“I named it Rick, I taught him to roll.” Nishinoya howled as he stroked its fur. The wolf perked at the name. 

“You named it for the sake of a meme?” Koushi asked, bewildered. Honestly, Nishinoya was just a child in an adults body, wait...he’s too short. He’s just a child.

“It was such a good opportunity, besides, he likes it!” He exclaimed as he scratched the wolf behind the ears, the wolf happily nuzzling into Nishinoya.

Daichi sighed at his antics while Koushi just snickered. He never seemed to grow up, and they were only a year older than the latter. Sometimes they felt so ancient compared to him. “Well, anyway, we should get going,” Daichi said as he stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“So soon?” Nishinoya pouted as he let go of Rick.

Koushi sighed. “Yes. So soon, because I and Daichi are not missing our flight back. I am not willing to work more shifts just because we missed our flight and had to reschedule.” 

Nishinoya sighed. “Fine, follow me.” He said as he dragged his feet, petting both Rick and the T-rex goodbye, before pulling the pair out of the exhibit.

* * *

“Nishinoya Yuu, this is such a bad idea,” Koushi remarked as he crossed his arms in motherly disappointment.

“I told you, I’ve already done this, and as you can see I’m alive, well and don’t have a million-dollar bounty on my head. No one will even notice this baby’s gone, and I’ll be sure I can bring it back before the sun rises because I’ll be damned if it isn’t.” Nishinoya continued as he entered the car. Not many people knew this, but the key was always in the car’s compartments, and it’s never locked. Anyone could damn well steal this thing if they wanted.

Technically speaking, he was stealing, but he was doing it for the better good. He had to get two, fine, gay gentlemen back to Japan, and he will make sure they make it on time! Pro tip: It felt way better to think you were just borrowing it.

“I don’t know Nishinoya, we can just call a cab-“

“Cab’s scam, especially if they find out your tourists, it’s common knowledge.” Nishinoya cut Daichi off as he leaned over to open the passenger doors. “Besides, would you rather be in a cab with someone you don’t know or a car with an old friend?” He mused.

Koushi chuckled. “I wouldn’t call you a friend, you were more of a rowdy child we had to babysit. Both you and token straight Tanaka.” 

Nishinoya scoffed, offended, as he opened the compartment to fish out the keys. “Just get in already, you said so yourself, you’re going to be late.” 

Daichi snorted. “And now you’re eager.” 

“I’m eager about not getting teased.”

Koushi sighed as he entered the car, Daichi followed soon after. “You’re such a child.” 

Nishinoya just rolled his eyes as he put the keys in, turning it to ignite the ignition. The car roared to life, the engine sputtering slightly as it lit up. Now this, this was a classic. Nishinoya wasn’t just being careful with it because it was Smithsonian property, he was being careful with it because only a few of these were left in existence. He couldn’t even begin to think about the overwhelming amounts of guilt he’d feel if he destroyed this hunk of metal.

“I know a shortcut to the airport, but you better hold tight,” Nishinoya said as he pulled the stick back into drive, pressing on the gas as the car revved, and before Daichi and Koushi knew it, they were driving out of the back of the museum and into the open parking. 

“How the fuck does this thing have gas?” Daichi muttered out in surprise.

“It doesn’t, Daichi-san. It’s pure magic from those tablets in the basement. These will work until sunrise, probably another reason why we need that shortcut.” Nishinoya replied as he exited the parking and drove onto the empty road. 

Nishinoya stepped on it, reaching 20-100 in 10 seconds. Koushi let out a surprised squeal as he put on the seat belt. Yeah, he was going to have a heart attack if Nishinoya did that again. Nishinoya found himself howling in laughter as he made a sharp turn to the right. 

Daichi found himself rolling up the windows, letting in the winter breeze as they drove by. Daichi found himself sighing as he placed his hand out for Koushi to hold. The latter took a small glance at it before placing his hand on top of his, smiling as he leaned on the door, using his other hand to prop his head up.

Nishinoya glanced to check the mirrors. It was pretty much an empty road, but he wasn’t going over the speed he was now. Too much would get him in trouble, and since he was about to enter the freeway to take a shortcut to the airport highway he had to maintain the speed he was at now. “We’ll have to close the windows once we get to the highway Daichi-san.” 

Daichi nodded as he looked out the window, admiring the skyline as he saw the faint outline of the white house. He felt Koushi’s grip in his hand tighten as he squeezed his hand in reassurance. He squeezed it back, smiling as they shared a knowing glance.

Nishinoya glanced at the two at the back through the mirror and noticed the two golden bands on their middle finger. They got hitched, good for them. “Did you go here to get married?” 

Daichi hummed a small ‘mhhm’ in response. “Japan still hasn’t legalised it. The law’s still underway. Besides, this trip was fun for both of us, that Smithsonian thing was just a bonus.” He said with a chuckle as he felt Koushi lean on his shoulder.

“Yeah, that Smithsonian thing was…interesting,” Koushi commented as he nuzzled into Daichi’s shoulder.

“I get to experience that every night. Did you know the thinker is just a horny asshole?” Nishinoya snorted as he turned towards the left to the exit.

Koushi found himself snorting while Daichi just smiled. It was too bad no one would believe them if they said so, hell, no one would even believe that they got locked inside the Smithsonian. They guessed it was just something they got to cherish. 

Nishinoya sighed as he went through the toll, the scanner detecting the ECT car sticker Nishinoya placed, opening the toll gate. Maybe he should propose to Asahi? He had gone as far as to move in with him, and Asahi’s been working himself to the bone with his designs and exhibits. 

The rest of the drive was relatively silent, with Koushi’s snores as he leaned and cuddled further into Daichi, who was looking out the window and just admiring the view. It was so similar, yet different to Japan. It was both serene yet lively. It felt familiar in a sense he couldn’t explain.

A few minutes later, with Nishinoya going at top speed to make sure he had enough time to get back and Daichi almost shrieking when he saw a deer cross the road, they made it to the airport. This old heap of metal was still alive and standing, Koushi somehow managed to get enough sleep before their flight, and they managed to make it on time. Daichi couldn’t thank Nishinoya enough.

“Thanks, Noya,” Koushi stated as he hugged the younger, who hugged him back twice as hard. 

“I’ll miss you two,” Nishinoya said, muffled by Koushi’s clothes. Daichi found himself chuckling as he patted the younger’s head.

“You should come back to Japan with Asahi, you can crash at our place if you want,” Daichi said as he joined in the hug. Nishinoya moved his arms to envelop both of them.

Nishinoya found himself sniffling. Great! He was getting emotional! Just hold it in Noya! “Sure, I’ll come to visit.” He said, his voice trembling.

Koushi chuckled. “We’ll look forward to it.”

This trip to America was such a rollercoaster ride. Daichi and Koushi hadn’t felt such a wave emotion in a while. From watching Hamilton on Broadway to running away from a T-rex, this was something they weren’t forgetting soon.

* * *

Daichi and Koushi were blindfolded as soon as they landed, which scared them as much as the time they ran from the T-rex. They knew they were being led outside of the aircraft, and they were aware that they landed in Japan. 

So what the fuck was happening now?

“Daichi, if this is a hostage situation, I want to tell you I love you very much, and this was a great week of us two being married.” Koushi anxiously blurted.

“Don’t worry Sugawara-san, or should I say, Sawamura-san.” Hinata chortled as he led the two of them out of the immigration. He nodded to the immigration officers, who had cleared both of them beforehand. This surprise was going to be great. Kiyoko and Yachi had decided to throw it for them, and they managed to clear their schedules for this. Even Tsukishima decided to join in.

Daichi sighed. “Hinata, what are you doing?” 

Hinata giggled. “Just wait for it Daichi-san, you’ll love it.” He led the two into the elevator. Kageyama carried their bags for them.

“If you’re here does that mean Kageyama is also?”

“I’m here Suga-san.” Hinata elbowed Kageyama, eyes darting to the rings on their hands. “I-I mean Sawamura-san,” Kageyama said with a strained cough.

Koushi felt his cheeks warm up. He still couldn’t believe he was finally sharing the same last name as Daichi, then again, Sugawara didn’t even believe Daichi liked him back when he confessed, so this was a pretty huge milestone. Everything was so overwhelming, yet it just felt so right to be with him.

The four stepped out of the elevator and guided them to the entrance. “Okay, we’ll let go of your blindfolds in three,” Hinata announced as he looked at the team, Tsukishima and Ennoshita were holding the banner for them, Yamaguchi made the banner with help of Kiyoko and Yachi. 

Kinnoshita and Narita had their poppers out, ready to release confetti onto the newlyweds. “Three.” Kageyama set their bags down beside Takeda-sensei, who just smiled. They grow up so fast.

“Two.” Tanaka panicked as he placed the hats on both Daichi and Koushi.

“One!” Hinata yelled as he told them to remove their blindfolds. Daichi and Koushi removed their blindfolds and found themselves smiling. “Congrats on getting married!” They all yelled in unison.

Koushi felt a few tears prick at his eyes as he placed a hand to his mouth in shock. Daichi just stood there, mouth agape as he took Koushi’s hand. “Thank you!” Koushi said with a smile as he burst out into happy tears.

Damn, this day was just full of surprises. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed and cheesy, my mind just began to rot while writing.


End file.
